Regreso al pasado
by Liza.sama
Summary: Un vortice del tiempo los lleva 20 años en el futuro, el equipo 7 debera de buscar la forma de regresar. ¿Podran hacerlo antes de que se acabe el tiempo?


Fanfiction:

Regreso al pasado

El equipo 7 entra en vórtice espacio-tiempo por accidente, hecho por Madara en el valle del fin. Nuestros héroes viajaran 20 años al futuro ¿Cómo podrán regresar?

-Ramen- personaje hablando "Ramen" pensando Ramen describir una acción /Ramen/ cambio de escena

Era de mañana cuando el equipo 7 ya estaba reunido, solo faltaba Kakashi-sensei, que no era novedad alguna.

\- Porque tarda tanto dattebayo!

"Ya han pasado 2 horas shannaro!"

\- Hmp, me voy

\- Espera Sasuke-kun, no debe de tardar tanto

\- pero Sakura-chan deja que el teme se vaya, así nadie nos interrumpirá

\- cállate Naruto, shannaro!- dijo Sakura para posteriormente golpear al rubio

Antes de que Sasuke se fuera apareció Kakashi-sensei como si nada

-Yo- dijo sonriendo bajo su mascara

-¡Llega tarde!- le reprocharon a Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura

-Perdón es que tuve que ayudar a una abuelita a cruzar la calle

-Hmp, como si creyéramos eso

-jeje, en fin, hoy tenemos muy importante

-Enserio, al fin podre lucirme como futuro Hokage-ttebayo

-Cállate Usurantokashi

\- No me digas así teme!

-te diré como me dé la gana, dobe

-teme

-dobe

\- ya cállense los dos!

-Gomen Sakura-chan

-Hmp

Kakashi ya acostumbrado a estas escenas simplemente los ignoro

-bueno en lo que estaba, iremos a recolectar información en el valle del fin,si es lo que creo será muy interesante

\- entonces andando Dattebayo!

/Así el equipo 7 partió hacia el valle del fin/

-entonces Kakashi-sensei que es lo que hay que buscar?

-según la Hokage es un vórtice espacio-tiempo creado por Madara Uchiha antes de morir en el valle del fin contra el primer Hokage

-uchiha?

-así es Sasuke, el fue el fundador del clan Uchiha

\- entonces exactamente qué es lo que hay que buscar-ttebayo

-Sasuke y yo nos haremos cargo de esa parte puesto que tenemos el Sharingam, tú y Sakura se encargaran de vigilar el terreno

-¡Solo el teme! No es justo Kakashi-sensei

-ya Naruto, vamos a vigilar el terreno

\- ok Sakura-chan

/Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei/

-entonces como es ese vórtice?

-si te fijas bien veras un punto con una gran concentración de Chakra

"un punto… con un gran chakra…" – creo que lo encontré-

-bien Sasuke, vamos a revisar

/Naruto y Sakura/

-ya verás Sakura-chan, si sale algún enemigo yo te defenderé

-…

Sakura-chan?

-…

-Sakura-chan!? Lo mejor es que vaya a buscarla

/Sakura/

Cuando Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke-kun se fueron algo llamo mi atención, era como una variación del entorno, las corrientes de aire se dirigían hacia ese punto, como si fueran succionadas. Deje a Naruto para ir a revisar esa parte

Estaba en una cueva, la luz apenas iluminaba el lugar, pero sentía como si en un parte de la cueva hubiera un gran chakra.

/Sasuke y Kakashi/

-Es en esa cueva, sensei

-bien, yo también la veo

-un momento esa no es Sakura?  
\- parece ser… pero y Naruto?

\- de seguro se perdió

-entremos

Dentro de la cueva con el sharinagan se podía distinguir ese vórtice, no muy lejos de donde Sakura se hallaba

-Sakura?

-Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun que hacen acá

-pregunto lo mismo, como llegaste acá- pregunto Sasuke con cierta curiosidad aunque no lo demostraba

-es raro, siento como una fuerte concentración de chakra

\- hum?

\- no sé si será por casualidad, pero todo apunta a que ese es el vórtice que estamos buscando- dijo Kakashi impresionado

\- ¡hey no me dejen, Sakura-chan!

\- Naruto, perdón por dejarte atrás

\- está bien

\- alto no te muevas Naruto- dijo el ninja copia preocupado- ahí es donde se encuentra el vórtice, si das un paso más estese activara

-el vórtice? Donde!?

-Ten cuidado Usurantokashi

-Cállate teme- dijo Naruto antes de dar un paso hacia el frente, activando el vórtice

\- que está pasando?- pregunto la kunoichi preocupada

\- el vórtice se activó, si no tenemos cuidado seremos succionados

El vórtice cada vez se hacía más grande, parecía llenar toda la cueva

-lo siento chicos, pero temo que seremos succionados

\- Eh!? Y eso que significa-ttebayo

\- lo más probable es que viajemos a otra dimensión o en el tiempo. Todos agárrense de las manos- dijo el jounin agarrando la mano de Sakura y Sasuke- Naruto tu también

-voy!- dijo Naruto antes de saltar hacia Kakashi y aferrarlo

\- manténganse juntos!- dijo Kakashi antes de desaparecer

-sensei!-gritaron los tres, para ser succionados después

/Konoha en el futuro/

-están todos bien?-

-si- dijo Sakura quien había caído encima de Kakashi

-muévete dobe!-

-A quien le dices dobe, teme!

\- a ti, pesas demasiado- dijo el uchiha a quien le había caído encima Naruto

-ya voy-ttebayo

-estamos todos juntos eso es lo importante- dijo el ninja copia mientras verificaba el lugar que se le hacía conocido- si no me equivoco estamos a las afueras de Konoha

\- eso significa que viajamos en el tiempo?

\- es lo más probable Sakura, vamos a la aldea a revisar

/entrada/

-Alto ahí, verifíquense- dijo un jounin que vigilaba la entrada- un momento, sexto?

\- sexto?-

-K-kakashi-sensei, mire el monte hokage

-Hum?- dijo antes de voltear a ver el monte, donde en definitiva se encontraban dos cabezas más entre las cuales…

-vieron eso dattebayo, es mi cara! Eso significa que me convertiré en Hokage

-Hokage? me sorprende que la aldea no esté en llamas-dijo Sasuke con cierto tono de diversión

-dije que se presentaran, sino tendré que llamar a seguridad

\- espera, esto es un poco complicado pero necesitamos hablar con el hokage

\- de acuerdo sexto, pero si esos niños le causan problemas avíseme-

-Si no te preocupes- dijo el futuro Hokage para después entrar con su equipo a la aldea- ahora vamos hacia la torre Hokage, si es cierto que es el séptimo el podrá ayudarnos-

-Si dependemos del Usurantokashi estamos muertos

\- cállate teme, ya verás que seré el mejor Hokage que hayan visto dattebayo

\- ya dejen de pelear, vamos con Kakashi-sensei

\- bien Sakura-chan

\- tenemos que pasar desapercibidos, hagan un jutsu de trasformación, y no Naruto… vas a hacer uno normal- dijo el jounin adelantándose a la pregunta del rubio

-pero kakashi-sensei el sexy no jutsu es normal_ttebayo – dijo para después transformarse en una chica rubia cubierta por una nube de humo

\- shannaro!- dijo Sakura para después acertarle un golpe a Naruto

-duele Sakura-chan

-eso te pasa por Baka

Todos se transformaron en aldeanos, y comenzaron a caminar directo a la torre

/Oficina del Hokage/

El Naruto adulto se encontraba trabajando, como de costumbre en la oficina, después del incidente en los exámenes chunnin, los Kages acordaron rehacer la última prueba que se llevaría a cabo en Konoha, por lo cual a Naruto le esperaba mucho papeleo.

-A este paso terminare en la noche dattebayo-

-Hokage-sama, con su permiso- dijo Shikamaru antes de entrar en la oficina

-Que sucede Shikamaru?

\- hay un grupo de aldeanos que desea verlo, es urgente

-déjenlos pasar

-Enseguida

Al entrar los "aldeanos" deshicieron el jutsu

-qué significa esto-ttebayo!- dijo el séptimo levantándose de su silla

-calma Naruto, esto te sonara raro… pero venimos del pasado- dijo el jounin tratando de explicarse

-como esperan que me lo crea- en eso el mini Naruto entro corriendo a la oficina

-Es increíble Dattebayo, seré Hokage! En tu cara Sasuke

-cállate Usurantokashi

"Esto es muy raro, mejor llamo a Sasuke y Sakura para que vengan acá"

-Quédense acá en lo que hago una llamada, no toquen nada- dijo el Hokage viendo en especial a su mini yo

En pocos minutos llegaron Sasuke y Sakura juntos, puesto que Sasuke un tiempo después del incidente en los exámenes chunnin, acordó quedarse un tiempo en Konoha con su familia.

-que sucede Naruto mas te vale que sea importante- dijo el sasuke adulto

-crees que te llamaría sino lo fuera… no respondas- dijo el rubio en respuesta a la mirada de su amigo- no lo van a creer si se los digo, lo mejor es que entren y lo vean por ustedes mismos

Al entrar los adultos se quedaron impresionados por lo que veían, un mini Naruto estaba sentado en la silla del Hokage mientras que discutía con Sasuke, una mini Sakura veía a Naruto con ganas de golpearlo mientras que un Kakashi más joven se encontraba leyendo su típico libro Icha Icha Paradise.

-Qué significa esto Naruto- dijo el uchiha mientras veía la escena levemente impactado

-No estoy seguro acaban de llegar y dicen venir del pasado

-eso es posible?- dijo Sakura mientras veía la escena con cierta melanconia

-no lose-ttebayo

En eso el esquipo 7se dio cuenta de la presencia de 3 tres adultos en la sala

-quienes son ustedes, dattebayo!?- dijo un mini Naruto mientras se paraba en la silla

-de verdad era así de pequeño

-y lo sigues siendo

-cállate teme

-respondan-ttebayo

-Naruto cálmate, estos son sus yo del futuro

-enserio!?- dijo el mini Naruto sorprendido- Teme siendo igual de amargado

-y tu igual de idiota

\- ya este no es momento de pelear- "Shannaro esa soy yo, me veo genial y ese es Sasuke-kun? sigue siendo muy atractivo"

-Chicos manténganse en silencio, tengo que hablar con los sus yo del futuro

-Si- dijeron los tres al unisonó

-si ustedes tres están aquí significa que yo no existo en este tiempo?- dijo el jounin preocupado por su futuro

-ah? claro que si Kakashi-sensei, solo que ahora se encuentra fuera de la aldea, en una reunión con los exkages

-ya veo

-entonces como fue que llegaron aquí?- dijo la futura ninja medico

-estábamos en una misión de recopilación en el valle del fin, según la Hokage un vórtice del tiempo había aparecido en esa zona y en efecto nos encontramos con él y ahora estamos acá, en el futuro

-vórtice del tiempo? Nunca escuche algo por el estilo-ttebayo

-yo sí,, en uno de mis viajes para buscar información sobre Kaguya escuche una leyenda que hablaba sobre Madara y de cómo había creado un vórtice espacio-tiempo, pensé que solo era un mito

\- pero cómo es esto posible, en el caso que sea cierto como pudieron viajar en el tiempo,si de verdad sucedió porque no tenemos conocimiento de esto

-a que te refieres Sakura-chan?  
\- quiero decir estos son nuestros yo del pasado, ¿ porque no recordamos nada sobre esa misión? en el caso que nos hayan borrado la memoria debería existir registro alguno de esta misión

\- es cierto lo que Sakura dice, deberíamos investigar acerca de eso

\- bien le informare a Shikamaru, mientras ustedes dos llévense e estos tres yo me quedare con Kakashi-sensei, y por favor dejen a mini-Naruto en mi casa dattebayo

-de acuerdo

-que tan pronto, pero si me quería quedar acá! No quiero estar solo-ttebayo

-tranquilo que no lo estas, a esta hora Hinata y Himawari ya deberían haber llegado a casa

-Hinata?- pregunto Naruto con interés

-Así es Dattebayo, en el futuro te casaras con Hinata y tendrás 2 hijos

-Enserio!? Pero que pasara con Sakura-chan

-Sakura-chan se casó con el teme, no sé cómo lo soporta por lo menos Sarada-chan saco el carácter de su madre sino iba a ser tan amargada como el teme-ttebayo

-"yo con Sakura, ¿cómo es eso posible? Admito que es muy linda pero… de que estoy hablando tengo que concentrarme en mi venganza"

-"me casare con Sasuke-kun Shannaro!"

\- no perdamos tiempo, ustedes tres vengan con nosotros primero iremos a la casa de Naruto

Continuara….


End file.
